11 Minds
by RinandEl
Summary: What will the gang of 11 teenagers do when evil is rising once more? How can they save themselves and their loved ones when their enemies have come together to form a force that is the most powerful one the earth has seen yet. How will they get along with each other once they meet? Find out through their 11 minds..


Original Characters:

Name: Electra Apolline Stacia (she named herself that) Lights

Age: 13 A YEAR YOUNGER THAN GOTEN

Relationship status: Single

Godly parent: Apollo

Personality: Electra is intelligent beyond the advanced, witty/sassy beyond words and caring beyond borders. She loves to read books so much that sometimes she will act like reality is the fantasy world. Her imagination runs wild 24/7! It never stops! Electra can also sometimes be vicious like a mama bear who sees a human trying to hurt her baby. It is always the best to be on her good side! She never swears but when she does you should run because she is not very happy with either you or someone else, but she could still hurt you. Because Apollo is her dad and her is the god of music, Electra also has talent in arts (visual arts, drama, music) Though Electra can sometimes be a Drama Queen, but not always though . Since she is a demigod she needs a weapon to protect her so her weapon of choice is the Bow and Arrow. She can do wonders with a Bow and Arrow. On her 12th birthday, the day she saw Apollo, her dad, for the first time she got a present. A flower crown that turned into a bow when needed and a lot of different coloured bobby pins set that turn into different types of arrows. The pins were colour coded because there are 9 kinds of arrows. There are fireworks, normal, nuclear explosion, TNT explosion, fire (fiery tip, whatever it touches burns), ice (icy tip, whatever it touches freezes), passout , hallucination, and Greek fire (it burns then explodes).Its a good thing they all return to her again. She will never admit it but she has a soft spot for a certain Goten/Leo

Name: Rini Yoko

Age: 15

Personality/appearance: unbelievably cute/adorable (appearance wise) cheerful and happy and full of positivity! Often sarcastic and good with words. Genius when it comes to technology; mysterious, likes indie music and fighting (highly powerful for a human) will do anything for loved ones. Good at jokes and pick up lines. Thinks more like a boy than girl .Fast learner and fights very well (power level almost close to trunks). Swears way too much for a girl but believes in family values. Is one tough cookie! Strangely seems inhuman even though looks like one. Often posed as the 'brains' because of high intelligence. Usually calm and shy but loses control once she gets too angry. Sometimes called a nerd because of her knowledge. Loves science and technology. Likes comic books but hates the stereotypical super hero. Favorite weapon is a sword. Quite mischievous at times Pure hearted and fights for the good.

Relationship status: taken (dating trunks)

Prologue

-Third person POV-

It was midnight where they were all gathered . The street lights weren't much help for lighting up the dark. The cold voice rang through the night as she spoke. "We are here because, I'm sure, we have tried to do this alone but we've failed. So we decided we need more help, which is why we are together now". She lifted her head as her stone cold eyes could be seen under the dim light. It was none other than Gaea, otherwise known as Mother Earth. She spoke with great caution as to keep whatever she was saying a secret. "But what do we do so we don't fail like last time?" asked a slender, green figure, that looked very much like Cell. "What we need is to get rid of those pesky, puny demigods and the meddling Z-Fighters!" Gaea said as her voice started to rise with anger. Her eyes full of hatred as she commanded the other powerful villains on what to do with their "most ingenious, unfailable plan". The evil radiated from the bodies that whispered in the middle of the night. "You've never encountered those Z-fighters and they are stronger than any of us here! There is no way that they can be beat with their never ending thirst for battle and ever growing strength!" said another shadowy figure. He was the shortest of all and had a squeaky voice. It was none other than Frieza. "Those demigods are another powerful bunch. They might appear small but they can cause a lot of trouble" warned Gaea. "What is Demigod?" asked a slender, pink, and tall figure that talked in a way only an infant would. It was of course Super Buu. "You know S.B," which is what Gaea called Super Buu, " you disappoint me." Gaea said with disappointment in her voice that you can clearly tell. "Mother, may I explain?" asked a Titan ,that died in the Manhattan War, but because of Gaea is now back to life, named Kronos. "Go right ahead dear." sighed Gaea, Kronos's mother. "Demigods are children of Greek gods. 3 of the gods are my children, some gods are my Grandchildren, some are Great Grandchildren, and some Great-Great Grandchildren. So the demigods are a relative of mine and Gaea," Gaea grumbled, "Some of them get their godly parent's power but some don't. For example Electra Lights, daughter of Apollo, is a great huntress,just like her Aunt Artemis, does wonders with the Bow and Arrow, controls the sunlight, and sometimes gets flashes of future! But, every demigod has a fatal flaw, and her's is being carried away with things. Most are just teens, most live till the age of 17 or 18, and some are just 12, and you maybe thinking 'So taking them out will be a piece of cake! ' But do not underestimate them! They are a very powerful bunch" finished Kronos. "Pesky children" spat Cell. "Always stopping us in our greatest missions like the off springs of those saiyajins". "What's this 'saiyajin' you speak of" Kronos grumbled. "Oh don't ask they're such annoying little monkeys" Frieza started. "They're monkeys?" asked a confused Kronos. "No! they're worse, human like creatures with tails and a very high level of power. Don't be fooled with their looks the ones I know don't have tails anymore but the energy they give out is enormous" Frieza said. "Luckily I wiped out they're whole race. But two still lived and had a family on earth and now there's five of them. One with two sons and one with one. Their sons are a human-sayajin breed and are capable of anything like their fathers" he explained. "I see," said Gaea "Well, I will have everything under control."


End file.
